


Santa Jamie

by AussieOutlander



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, outl
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander
Summary: “Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me.Been an awful good girl, Santa baby.I’m sliding down your chimney tonight.”
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 48
Kudos: 109
Collections: Twelve Days OL Ficmas





	Santa Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Day #3 of our 12 Days OL Ficmas.
> 
> This story is based in Melbourne, Australia; just like my fic More Strength Than I have.  
> It's a summer Christmas for Jamie and Claire!  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Merry Christmas

Claire and I had just purchased and moved into our own place. A classic Australian 1890 cottage; the kind you find scattered throughout inner-city Melbourne. The exterior was still traditional, but once you came through the light green door it was completely modern. Welcomed by the exposed brick and rafters and the sunlight that poured in through the skylights, we knew it was our home on first inspection. Claire noticed my affection for the place immediately and joked, “I know that look, James Fraser. You’re in love.” 

We had been together for two amazing, life-changing years. Sure, we’ve had our ups and downs as all couples do, but the connection we shared is so special, so different, I wouldn't trade a minute of our time together for anything in the world. 

This was to be our first Christmas alone; no flying home to family or airport pickups, no long lost cousins turning up at the last minute. It was to be days and days of just Claire and me, and I couldn’t wait. 

I had spent the afternoon hanging Christmas decorations, assembling and decorating the crappy plastic tree I purchased the day before. Now, with fifteen minutes left before she would walk through the door after a long shift at the hospital, I was a complete mess; sweating and running around looking for her jewelry box that I was sure was inside one of the many half-empty moving boxes that still filled the house.

I had carefully checked and rechecked each box several times, but it was nowhere to be found. I knew she would have packed it away safely. After all, it contained her multitudes of earrings, bracelets, and one very special item gifted to her by me, my mother’s Scottish pearls. They were the only thing I had left of my mam and they were very precious to me, as was my Claire. 

Tonight, I was going to propose, and my mam’s pearls would be joined by another equally precious item; my da’s ring. I’d called my sister, Jenny, as soon as we closed on the house, telling her about my plan. I knew our first night in our first home was the perfect time to ask for Claire's hand in marriage. Jenny agreed, and had sent the ring over to me as soon as she stopped squealing. 

I had it refashioned, removing the original gem and replacing it with a square-cut diamond. I also had requested for a special message to be engraved inside. The jeweler had done an amazing job, balancing the old with the new, and creating something beautiful, strong, and unique, just like Claire.

I needed this to be perfect. Claire had given me so much—spiritually, and now financially. She was a top surgeon in her field, I was a lowly stable hand. Our incomes were on complete opposite ends of the scale, but one of the things I loved so much about Claire was that as long as I was happy and fulfilled, she didn’t care. It had never been an issue with her, and I was sure it never would be.

And as for me and my delicate male pride, I was more than okay with the fact that she earned so much more. I was proud of her and her success. She worked so hard and studied for so long, she truly deserves every penny she received. She had laid out the majority of the funds for our home and had begun to furnish and decorate it beautifully. Luckily, I was handy with the tools and had been able to do all the repairs we needed on our little love shack before moving in, but apart from that, I came empty-handed, with nothing to give her but my love, and this ring. 

My plan was to place the ring inside the jewelry box where she kept the necklace, and have Claire open it to find the ring sitting on top of the pearls. But of course, if I couldn’t find the box, the whole plan would be ruined. Sulking like a toddler, I sat on top of the unmade bed, cursing to myself in Gaelic and rubbing my eyes in frustration. Magairlean! Where the feck is the damn thing, ye clot-heid!

The buzzing of my phone drew my gaze from the floor to the cluttered bedside table. I could hear it and see the light glowing, but I couldn’t see the phone. It was sitting behind something—something silver, a silver box—the god damn bloody jewelry box! It had been there the whole time. I’d sat my phone next to it, a bottle of water on the other side _. Idiot!_ I had wasted an hour searching, turned the whole house upside down, and it was in plain sight all along. I sighed in frustration, knowing it would probably take another half hour to clean up the mess I had made in the process. 

I quickly grabbed the antique silver box, removed all the items except the pearls, kissed the ring for good luck, and carefully set it on top. I placed the box back on the table, in exactly the same position I had found it so no suspicions would be raised, and then ran around cleaning up the mess I had created. 

My phone again demanded my attention, buzzing at me furiously.

[Claire 5.30] Jamie, are you home? I have exciting news. Be home in 30 mins. Love you.

[Claire 5.36] JAMIE, where are you????? Please be home.

I shot back a quick message to Claire, letting her know that I was indeed at home, eagerly awaiting her arrival.

[Claire 5.40] BE IN BED

Damn, if she didn't know how to get me excited. With a greater enthusiasm, I finished tidying the room, showered, grabbed my props, and was just jumping under the sheets when I heard her walk through the door.

~~~

“Jamie, are you ready for your surprise?” I called from the door. I was nervous, excited, and super horny. I needed him, now.

“Aye, in bed as ye ordered, milady.”

I dropped my bag and keys on the kitchen bench, paused, and took a deep breath; the news I was about to share was life-changing, for both of us. I was still in shock myself and knew he would be too. As much as I believed he would be excited and thrilled, a tiny part of me was terrified. _What if he didn’t want this?_

After one last slow, deep breath, I began undoing the buttons on my shirt and walked into the bedroom where I was met with a glorious sight.

“What took ye so long, Sassenach? Ye canna leave a man hanging like this.” Jamie said, lying in bed, stark naked. The top of his tight, toned pecs were peeking out under the sheet that was tented by his glorious erection. He slowly slid the sheet off to reveal his naked body in its full, stunningly, impressive glory, with a new and very festive addition; a bunch of mistletoe sat neatly on his ginger hair above his cock, which was covered by my Santa hat.

I had planned to tell him my news, _our_ _news_ , straight away, but it could wait. There was no way I was going to let _that go_ to waste. I dropped my skirt on the floor and dove on him, hovering just above his already twitching length. 

“Ho ho ho,” he whispered as I slowly lowered my head. His eyes widened in fear and anticipation as I gently bit into him, dragging the hat off with my teeth. He then sighed in relief and started to moan out of pleasure as I took him into my mouth.

His hands gripped tightly into my hair as I sucked hard, bobbing up and down, increasing in depth and pace, adding licks and bites as I pleased.

“Tis sae good Claire,” he cried, as he pressed my head down harder, forcing me deeper and deeper again. 

I loved to hear him like this, I loved the power and control I had, but most of all, I loved the pleasure I could see on his face when I raised my eyes to look at him. He would wet and bite his lips, chewing on them a little too hard when I hit the perfect spot. His face contorted as he moaned and sighed, his eyes were forced to close by the sensations ravaging his body. 

I could feel him tightening, pulsing against my tongue with each stroke I gave, and I knew he was close. With one final, hard suck and a lick of his tip, I pulled free with a _pop_ sound, leaving him crying for more.

“Ah Dhia.. Claire please, dinna stop,” he whimpered, gripping the sheets to cope with the loss of my tongue and my mouth.

“I’m not ready for this to be over yet, Jamie,” I replied. “Or is it, Santa Jamie?” I added with a wink.

He cocked his eyebrows and smirked that crooked smirk that he knew would drive me wild, the one that sent a surge of adrenaline through my veins. He reached beside me and grabbed the Santa hat I had removed with my teeth, and popped it on his head. 

He looked so adorable, but insanely sexy at the same time. I ached for him to be inside me. Removing my bra as I straddled him, I rolled my hips and skimmed over his cock, sliding my slippery folds back and forth against him. I couldn’t help but moan as the movement tickled my entrance and clit, and I began to softly sing.

_“_ _Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me._

_Been an awful good girl, Santa baby._

_I’m sliding down your chimney tonight.”_

I slid myself down his cock and we both cried in relief as my pelvis finally came to rest on his. He was filling me fully, stretching me, as he always did so perfectly. 

“Christ, ye’re sae wet Claire,” he said, biting his lip. “Ye had been desperate for this all day haven't ye? Ye naughty wee vixen.” My wetness dripped around him as his hips began to shift beneath me.

“I’m sure I don't know what you mean. I have been working hard all day,” I teased, grabbing his hands and bringing them to my breasts. “I’ve had no time to think about you fucking me all night, or me coming on you, as I ride that pretty face of yours.” 

Jamie's hands dropped from my breasts and he shot straight up, skillfully enough so he remained inside me, but with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. 

”Christ, Claire! What’s the devil that has gotten into ye, woman?” He said as he continued to thrust deep inside me. I laughed my wicked laugh and rode him hard, lifted my leg a little to allow him to push his full length inside. 

“Fuck me hard, and then, when you’re done, I’ll tell you exactly what’s gotten into me,” I said, groaning.

He smiled, grabbed my arms, and flipped me underneath him in one move. He pounded into me, again and again, each thrust harder than the last. I screamed and cried his name, losing all sense of myself, melting into him, becoming one with him. 

He slid his hand on my clit, and caressed it with each forceful thrust. I could feel my body rising, my heart racing and my whole body began to shake.

“Fuck me, Jamie, I’m coming!” I screamed.

Any control he had was gone, gritting his teeth, he thrusted into me with complete abandon, my orgasm exploded through my entire body and my pussy tightened around his cock. He kissed me, our teeth clashing together, his lips pressed hard on mine as he spilled his seed inside me with an, “Oh God. Oh, Claire.”

He collapsed onto my breast, and held me, as though I was the most sacred thing in the world. We lay this way, kissing, caressing, absorbing each other's love, until the wave that crashed over us and wiped us out, subsided. 

Tracing my lips with his finger, he whispered to me, “Ye’re mine, Mo Nighean Donn, mine, and I am yers.” I couldn’t speak, could barely breathe. 

He rolled to his side and grabbed my jewelry box from the bedside table. “Open it Sassenach,” he said smiling, a tear in his eye. 

I slowly opened the lid, my eyes on his the whole time. Inside, was his mother’s pearls, and laying neatly atop, was the most exquisite diamond I had ever seen, set into a beautiful gold band, that I realised on closer inspection, was his father’s. I couldn’t believe my eyes, I had admired the band so many times on our visits to Lallybroch, and now, he’s giving it to me in the most beautiful way possible.

“ **Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye marry me**?” he asked as he picked up the ring, and placed it on my finger. Tears poured down his cheeks as he lovingly held my hand, and kissed the ring as it slid over my knuckles. 

“Jamie...” Tears blurred my eyes and with a nod, I said yes, “Yes Jamie. Of course, I will marry you.” He pulled me into a kiss, so lovingly deep and passionate, that I never wanted it to end.

“How...? When...?” Cutting my words off with a kiss, he smiled his crooked smile and gave me a cheeky wink. 

“Merry Christmas, Sassenach.” 

Even through the tears of joy that refused to cease streaming down his face, his beautiful blue eyes sparkled brighter than the diamond. I wiped the tears from both our faces, then held his hands tightly in mine. 

“Now, it’s _my_ turn to give you _your_ gift.” Suddenly nervous, my voice and hands began to shake. Jamie held me close and kissed my forehead. 

“Ye’re shaking Mo Chridhe, are ye okay? Are ye not happy?” His eyes searched mine, a concerned look on his face.

“Jamie, I have never been happier in my entire life. I have a home, I have you, this ring and... I have this...” I took his hands and placed them over my stomach.

He looked at me, confused. “James Fraser, you’re going to be a daddy. I’m pregnant.”

~~~

I was stunned. 

“Yer... Ye're pregnant? Is it really true? Are ye sure?” I asked, my heart beating fast from the news. 

She nodded and smiled, her beautiful whisky eyes shone like never before. My hands were still on her stomach, and inside her, was my child, _our child._

I leaned down and kissed her stomach, then her breasts, then her lips. “I love ye so much, Claire. I didna believe ‘twas possible tae love ye more than I already did, but I was wrong.”

I kissed her stomach again and whispered softly. 

“Hello baby, I’m yer Da. I canna wait tae meet ye.” 

After several more belly kisses, I looked up to Claire; she was glowing, so bonny and sweet. 

“My heart has never been sae full. Ye have given me everything I ever wanted, Sassenach.” I said, tracing my fingers on the apple of her cheek.

Our tears combined as our lips met again. Kissing, smiling, laughing, crying, all at the same time. 

“I almost forgot,” I said as I kissed the ring now sitting snugly on her finger, “there's an inscription.”

Smiling through her tears, she slid the ring off of her finger, then held it into the bright summer sunshine streaming in through the window.

“Da Mi Basia Mille. Oh Jamie, a thousand kisses.” She grabbed me tight and cried against my shoulder. I nuzzled into her beautiful curls, as I recited _our_ poem, in her ear.

_“_ _Come and let us live my Deare,_

_Let us love and never feare,_

_On our lips, begin and tell_

_A Thousand, and a Hundred, score_

_An Hundred, and a Thousand more.”_

I kissed her nose, then rested my forehead against hers.

“Merry Christmas, Claire.”

“Merry Christmas, Jamie.”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
